


April's Fool

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Harry isn't at home when Susan finds the owlpost.





	April's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Flash challenge at erotic_elves, 2007.

Harry isn’t at home when Susan finds the owlpost. He’s in Manchester attending a seminar and won’t be back until the next day. He’d kissed her good-bye that bright April morning, promising to give Neville and Ginny her regards. He hasn’t been gone a whole day yet, and Susan already misses him terribly.

Susan is tidying the house in preparation for Hannah’s arrival even though she has recently completed her annual spring cleaning. They’re supposed to have dinner and then Hannah has promised to take her to a Muggle cinema for a film. She’s never seen one before and is looking forward to the experience. It will be something of an adventure.

She picks up a stack of _Quidditch Weekly_ magazines, surprised when a folded slip of parchment falls from between two pages. Bending, she picks it up and opens it to read. She recognises the handwriting right away; Ginny always writes personal notes and signs both her and Neville’s names when she sends Christmas cards.

Her knees give out two sentences in, but she can’t stop reading as she sinks bonelessly into the nearest chair. Every word sends another piece of her world crashing down.

_Maybe it's the pheromones all around me right now as I put my latest toys away, mixed with the thoughts I constantly have of you, but I'm so wet right now that all I want to do is slide my fingers into my sopping cunt and imagine they are yours._

_I want nothing more than to straddle you right now and drive your cock deep into me. I want to feel your hands on my hips as you guide me up and down on your shaft, my cunt squeezing around you. I imagine your hand trailing around my stomach down to my swollen clit and rubbing it with your thumb as you drive yourself deeper into my pussy. I explode around you, seeing stars behind my eyes, but you don't stop... no, you want more... all of me... and whispering in my ear, you command me to kneel before you. Doing as I'm told, I ease myself off your hard cock, covered in my juices and kneel between your legs. Gripping the base, I take you into my mouth, savouring your cock, tasting myself there, feeling my fresh pussy moisten again. Sliding my tongue up the underside of your cock, I swirl my tongue around the tip and suck hard on the head, smiling when you moan and drive your hands into my hair._

_"Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me with your mouth," I hear you say and I take you deep in my mouth, your cock hitting the back of my throat. Humming, I suck hard on the root and roll your balls in the palm of my hand. I hear you take in a breath and I ease my other hand between my legs, stroking my clit as I suck on your cock. My lips wrapped tightly around your cock, I hollow my cheeks and slide up your shaft to the head, dipping a finger into my sopping cunt, my thumb rubbing against my clit. Sucking you faster... harder... your hands guiding my head... two fingers in my pussy... harder... faster... I drive my fingers into my tight pussy as you lift your hips and shoot load after load of hot spunk deep down my throat and I hungrily lick and suck every drop._

_Can you tell I'm missing you? Thought I'd leave you something to 'come' back to._

She reads it again, and again, wanting to curl up and die with the humiliation. A part of her wonders when, and where, and how long.

She wonders whether or not Neville has a clue about what is happening, and decides he doesn’t. She hadn’t either, until five minutes ago.

After awhile, she puts the parchment back where she found it, snug between the pages of the magazine. When Hannah arrives later that afternoon, she doesn’t say a word.

The cinema is a welcome distraction. Hannah doesn’t suspect anything amiss, for which Susan is grateful. She wouldn’t know what to answer if asked. She does, however, suggest stopping at a pub once the film is over, and both she and Hannah proceed to get thoroughly pissed.

Harry returns the following day, Apparating into the kitchen and wrapping Susan from behind in a huge hug, telling her how much he missed her, nuzzling her throat, his hands sliding up to cup and squeeze her breasts. Somehow, Susan manages to smile and bat his hands away, promising he’ll receive a proper homecoming later. Then she asks how Neville is doing, and whether he’s home more often now that his apothecary is becoming successful. If Harry notices the omission of Ginny’s name, he doesn’t comment. Instead, he asks her what she’s got in mind for dinner.

He makes love to her that night, or tries to. He’s had trouble getting hard sometimes, which hadn’t been a problem until recently. Now Susan thinks she knows why, and dies a little more inside. He’s stroking himself, trying to get more than half-erect, before pushing into her, thrusting hard and fast as if hoping the added stimulation will keep him hard.

Susan begins to cry in the warm April darkness of their bedroom, silently, while he’s pounding into her, mouthing ‘Pretend I’m Ginny, pretend I’m Ginny’ while rolling her hips, sighing and moaning in feigned pleasure at all the right times. He must have done, because after what seems like forever Harry finally comes with a muffled groan and collapses atop her, kissing her breasts and throat and finally her lips. He mistakes the salt of the tears on her cheeks for sweat, never realises her orgasm was faked, and Susan lies there in their bed, cold and unfulfilled, her fingers stroking Harry’s hair, damp from his exertions, out of habit.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, over and over. “I love you so much.”

She wishes she could believe him.


End file.
